


50 things to find in sewing sets

by fullycharged



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, some are aus?, these range from fluff to angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullycharged/pseuds/fullycharged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the older they get, the less they know about each other.</p><p>| collection of one-sentences inspired by prompts.  |</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter friends are doing this and i was like. why not join the gang. in all honesty i never thought i'd be doing these.

Their pace matches each other's as they walk, and yet, when he looks at their feet, he feels as though Kiryu's step is stronger and faster than his (like his entire body).


	2. Waltz

"I don't know how to waltz, y'know?" Kiryu had told him, and let him take the lead; _un, deux, trois,_  they're moving perfectly.


	3. Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> middle school probably sucked for shu

His classmates' laughters at his doll make him wish Ryuu-kun was here, this is the second year without him, and it's still unbearable (take me back, take me to him, but it's a mere wish).


	4. Wonder

This is the third time he finds his childhood friend collapsed in the hallway; how he's still alive is a wonder at times (how he is always the one to find him is also something he'd like an answer to).


	5. Worry

"Are ya eating properly? How about restin'? You look kind of pale...?" Even with people around, he can't help but (needlessly) worry; honestly, where is his sense of embarrassment?


	6. Whimsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what does this word mean... i had no idea what to write and the definitions confused me even more...

Kuro uses his pointer fingers to pull the edges of Shu's lips up, and then lets go (despite everything, Shu can't help but laugh); _not exactly the most whimsy way to go at it,_ he thinks.


	7. Waste/Wasteland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me some angst

He feels like the waste one would leave carelessly on the floor; practically useless and perhaps more dirty than he would desire, and yet there's strong arms under his knees and behind his back, carrying him, as if there was still some use of him.


	8. Whiskey and rum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this... has to do with alcohol, right

Kuro picks up the cup Shu had filled with some type of alcohol, and keeps it away from him "This ain't a reason to drink this much", and for once, he's glad the pink haired man is too weak to say otherwise.


	9. War

Shu's laugh echoes, reaching Kuro's ears, and he wonders what sort of war Tenshouin challenged him to.


	10. Weddings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't what kuro's ring necklace is for

He looks at the ring that is always present on his necklace and remembers how they had exchanged rings as children, how he had vowed to always protect Shu (his mother had noted that it was as though they got married, and the thought warms Kuro's chest even now). __ ****


	11. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not october sadly

Kuro crosses out another day in his calendar, and looks at the small dress on his hand; he somehow managed to finish it in time; one more day, and he'll hand it to the recipient, and he won't take no for an answer.


	12. Blessing

He watches as the little miss and his childhood friend work on an outfit, the doll by Shu's side gently instructing the girl; at times of hurry like this, both he and that doll are a blessing to have, aren't they?


	13. Bias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, about kuro having unrequited feelings for shu; let's not.

He doesn't want to be selfish, or jealous, but the way Shu looks at Nito (even now, that the two of them have lost their status as teammates) is so... unfair, so loving, it makes him wish  _he_ was the one at the end of such a gaze coming from the eyes of his childhood friend.


	14. Burning

Kiryu's like fire, his hair, his smirk to the crowd, he's like fire and Shu can feel his chest burn as he watches him.


	15. Breathing

Kuro holds Shu close to his chest, slowing his steps as he notices his childhood friend's breathing get calmer and calmer.


	16. Breaking

He's paler than last time, his hand rests on Kagehira's shoulder far more often than last time, if this goes on, he'll definitely break (but he himself can do nothing but watch; Itsuki doesn't listen to him, he's too stubborn to listen to someone considered an outsider).


	17. Belief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this probably doesn't fit the word but at least 'i believe in you' is there

He doesn't say things such as 'I believe in you' or 'you can do this' (he knows Shu will only look away at them, he knows he'll only become flustered), but he hopes that as Shu's eyes find his from the stage, he can communicate his reassuring words.


	18. Balloon

Kuro watches as a child tries to jump and reach the balloon that flies away from his small hands and remembers how much Icchan had cried when his own had left their hands during a festival, "I never gave him another one, did I," Kuro thinks, as though regretting something.


	19. Balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this what can i write with balcony as the prompt....

Sitting on the balcony with Shu and watching as the soft breeze blows on his hair reminds Kuro of times where the two of them and his mother would sew away at clothes during hot summer days, thoughts of what would happen in the future never bothering them.


	20. Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cause of great distress or annoyance.

"Telling you to stop needlessly assisting me, and only being treated with even more care is the bane of my life, you know, Kiryu?" And the red haired boy only laughs, his grip on his childhood friend's waist tightening just slightly.


	21. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a month... my apologies

They sit back to back (Shu wouldn't mind resting his back on Kuro's, but can resist the temptation), sewing in silence, the only thing breaking it being the humming of a traditional-sounding song.


	22. Quirks

"He's got his quirks", Kuro starts _like when he lashes out, or lies about his feelings_ , "But he's a good guy, that Itsuki."


	23. Question

Kuro wraps his arms around Shu's waist, his chin resting on Shu's shoulder; "Itsuki, are you happy?" He asks; _Here, with me, am I making you as happy as I promised I would?_


	24. Quarrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS... isn't an actual quarrel, but the first thing that came to me was quarrelfes so i.. went with it...?

The quarrel was between the unit leaders (Tenshouin and Hasumi), that much he knows, but what truly captured his attention was his childhood friend’s bright smile and loud voice, leading something that could only resemble the festival taking place outside the fighting area.


	25. Quitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want them to be in some sort of duet together... although practicing together would probably be... wild

Shu lies on the practice room’s floor, a hand over his forehead as he tries to calm his breathing; “You can’t quit yet, Kiryu,” he says, not looking at the direction of his (temporary) partner, “Our steps have yet to match perfectly.”


	26. Jump

They liked playing jump rope (Kuro liked playing jump rope; Shu preferred to make a full circle with his arm as he held the side of the rope that wasn’t tied to a pole); but finding an abandoned jump rope when Kuro visits his childhood home takes any fun out of the game.


	27. Jester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring your one and only, morisawa chiaki

Morisawa pulls Kiryu’s cheeks from behind him (he’s standing on a chair, Sena has already warned him that he could fall, but that doesn’t seem to matter to the brown haired boy), “Kiryu, tongue out!” Morisawa laughs, and the other taller student complies; “What do you say, Itsuki? Cute, right?” _You two are the worst duo of jesters_ , Shu thinks as a reply, not allowing a slight smile to cross his face.


	28. Jousting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright but consider this; knight/prince aus

He hates those jousting contests held every four times every summer and spring; even if all the lances the cavaliers are holding can do is push the opponent off the horse, the idea of the loser being Shu’s childhood friend (and appointed knight) brings more worry than embarrassment.


	29. Jewel

Kuro watches as Shu picks up the ring from the necklace hanging on his neck and inspects it; the jewel on top of it reflecting Shu’s focused expression (an expression that made it seem as though Shu had never in his life seen _this particular ring_ before).


	30. Just

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking it with the meaning of 'fair'...

“You aren’t being fair, _Ryuu-kun_ ” Shu says as he watches his childhood friend drag a hand over his face and lean back on his chair; “You manage to always meddle with my problems, but never let me help _you_ with anything other than sewing… I recall telling you; you can rely on me.”


	31. Smirk

“I wasn’t worried,” Shu says, looking away; “…and you’re _too_ close” he points out as Kuro’s body leans closer to his, rendering him unable to look at his childhood friend’s face (and the smirk he’s sure to have).


	32. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't particularly sorrowful i just want them to visit kuro's mother's grave

Kuro stands behind Shu as the latter mumbles words in front of his mother’s grave (A prayer, perhaps, Shu has no reason to let his mother know what either of them have been up to); “If you weren’t with me, I would have stayed more, told her how difficult it occasionally becomes to deal with you when she's not around,” Shu says as he stands up and begins walking away.


	33. Stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im crying @ nocturne

“I feel like I’ll go insane…” Kuro mumbles, watching the exchange between Shino and Shu (or his high-pitched voice, that is supposed to represent Mademoiselle), it’s so… _stupid_ , to watch his childhood friend put on a constant act that they used to play with (or maybe he’s the stupid one, for not taking it seriously).


	34. Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still laughing what do you Mean serenade,

“Is this your idea of a serenade, Kiryu?” Shu says as he watches his childhood friend fumble with the shamisen, searching for the correct way to hold it, and uncomfortably pushing his papers aside (papers containing the love song he and Hasumi came up with).


	35. Sarcasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((crying) i dont know how sarcasm works

“Don’t forget to eat, yeah?” Kuro says, trying to keep himself on the doorstep for a few more minutes, “You can also call if ya need anyth—“ Kuro tries to continue, “I understand, _O holy knight, vowed to keep the prince safe,”_ Shu says, interrupting him with a mocking tone that seems so unlike him.


	36. Sordid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i love the 'not separated in middle school' au

“Even if you _are_ doing this for me,” Shu starts, wiping the blood off the scratches from the delinquent’s hands; “I will not accept this sordid way of solving problems, am I clear, _Ryuu-kun_?”


	37. Soliloquy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "an act of speaking one's thoughts aloud when by oneself or regardless of any hearers, especially by a character in a play."... i don't even know what happened here

“It’s so troublesome, explaining to _both_ Kagehira and Kiryu that I am completely fine, just where do they see the change in me, Mademoiselle?” Shu starts, taking the doll’s small hands in his own; “You do know they are just caring for you, right, Shu-kun?” (But he can’t recall his mouth opening for those words to be said).


	38. Sojourn

_It’s just for a short time_ , Shu reminds himself, as he accepts the well-cooked food from his childhood friend, (as he sleeps in the sheets he was offered, as he struggles to get up the next day— and all of a sudden, he can’t recall when all this started, or why he’s still here).


	39. Share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was somewhere between them sharing food and this... but anyway

They used to sleep in the same bed a lot, Kuro recalls, their legs tangled and their foreheads so close one would think there was no space between them, a closeness he’s sure his childhood friend would not appreciate at this current time.


	40. Solitary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half my notes for these sentences are that i don't know what's going on?

He’s used to living a solitary life, before Kiryu first stepped in to stop the bullies, after they were separated, before he met Kagehira, and yet now, as he watches Kiryu’s retreating back (it was his request to be left alone, Kiryu simply complied), he can’t help but feel himself be overwhelmed by a feeling of loneliness.


	41. Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't updated in YEARS i'm so sorry,,,

It’s a dream; it _should_   be a dream, his beloved Mademoiselle isn’t on top of the dresser, and the man that was holding him from behind while snoring softly is also nowhere to be seen.


	42. Neutral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the sewing masters interact again i'm Crying

“That’s _not_ how the outfit should be, Kiryu!” Shu says, his voice louder than it should be; “What do _you_ think, Shino?” Kuro huffs and turns to the young boy that only smiles and raises his shoulders in response, staying neutral to the subject the third years are arguing about.


	43. Nuance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to 'i have no idea what i'm writing and have too many emotions'

The sound of Shu’s voice was different in Valkyrie’s second performance, Kuro could tell that much; as though something had overwhelmed him with a feeling that was made him sound… jappy (he knows it’s because Nito is there too, because performing a genuine performance with no playback featuring both Nito and Kagehira is something Shu definitely asked for, over and over).


	44. Near

“I’m always somewhere near, y’know? All you have to do is ask for my help.” Kuro says, placing his hand on Shu’s shoulder.


	45. Natural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, i have no idea what's going on either.

“It’s only natural I’d be here, Itsuki,” Kuro laughs, “You collapsed right after running into the dojo and yelling my name, what happened?”


	46. Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunsets are in the horizon listen

“The sunset… is quite beautiful today,” Shu says, letting his head rest on Kuro’s shoulder; “It sure is,” his childhood friend agrees, a slight laugh escaping his lips.


	47. Valiant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possessing or showing courage or determination.
> 
> i dont know. i'm crying at 4 am

He is not one to use violence, and anyone who would just look at Kuro Kiryu wouldn’t have the courage to just push him to the ground, but Shu’s adrenaline— or maybe anger? No, definitely simple adrenaline— is having none of that; “This self-deprecating attitude of yours is truly dislikable, _Ryuu-kun!_ ”


	48. Virtuous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drinking mentions... i'm sorry.

The barman asks him how come the boyfriend he mentioned having is never with him, and gulping down the drink offered to him, he gives the most obvious answer he can think of; “That guy’s far more virtuous than me… So much, that I’m surprised he’s stuck with me for so long, y'know…” he says, a sad tone in his voice.


	49. Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn u eichi tenshouin

“Damn that Tenshouin…” Shu mumbles, his grip on Kuro’s jacket tightening, _damn Tenshouin_ , indeed… and damn himself too, for letting his childhood friend be defeated like this.


	50. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adfgdhdf it's the last one!!! we have made it.... thank you if you've read up to this point..!! (tbh the table's last prompt was defeat but i was having none of these sad endings)

Shu’s laughter echoes as the results are announced, and Kuro turns away from the screen, smiling; _finally victorious, eh, Icchan?_


End file.
